Sexy Demon Dance One-Shot
by HimeDiamont
Summary: En este one-shot, nos transportaremos a la vida de un joven conde de 18 años, quien tiene un romance con su demonio-mayordomo, mas sin embargo viviremos un momento interesante ya que Grell, ese shinigami molesto les tiene una petición, que sera bastante interesante y sugerente a todos los sentidos de la apacionada paraja, pero tambien exitante para el shinigami.


**Hola personitas lindas del otro lado de la pantalla, las extrañe mucho -3-... Bueno vamos directamente a lo que me trae aqui... Está ves les traigo un One-Shot, de Ciel x Sebastián y Grell x William (sólo mención xD). **

**Aunque sigo diciendo que me quedó un poquito largo... Uhnm... Pero ustedes diran... jua jua jua, en lo personal me diverti demaciado escribiendolo, espero les guste... Se les quiere :3 **

**Este la idea de este One-Shot me surgió en un momento de ocio por facebook... Se armo una platica interesante en cierta imagen que publique a lo que término de inspirarme, nuevamente espero les guste :3...**

**O-S: Sexy Demon Dance.**

- En la Mansión Phantomhive se respiraba un aire lleno de amor y pasión, de la habitación del Conde salían fuertes gemidos y ruidos pertenecientes a la pasión desmedida que vivían amo y mayordomo, Después de culminar esa entrega la pareja tomo un baño juntos disfrutando lentamente uno del otro, ya que le habían dado un par de días libres al resto de los sirvientes, ya listos y con ropas más cómodas se veían al Joven Conde y su demonio en la biblioteca.-

_Amo... ¿Que desea para cenar?. _-Preguntaba el de mirada rubi con una voz dulce y seductora a su Conde.-

_Uhnm... Pues lo que te plasca cocinar, cualquier platillo te queda delicioso. _- Miraba a un lado el conde que había dado un cumplido, cosa rara en él... Aunque ya habían pasado varios años seguía con ese comportamiento infantil que divertía al demonio.-

_Oh~ , entonces le preparare algo exquisito... Tal como usted... "Bocchan"~. _- Sonaba con perversión de los labios del mayor con un leve tono de burla.-

_¡Ah!... Idiota no digas esas cosas... _- Se molestaba con un sonrrojo evidente en él rostro, mientras el mayor sonreia ante está reacción.-

_Entonces Joven Amo... ¿Me acompañara a la cocina o se quedará aquí mient...? _- Fue abruptamente interrumpido por cierto shinigami de larga cabellera roja que se abrazaba fuertemente después de haber entrado por la ventana entreabrierta.-

_¡Grell! _- Gritaban ambos mientras el demonio se quitaba de encima al molesto shinigami.-

_¡Ahg!... ¿Pero que deseas ahora Grell?. _-Pregunto el menor con mirada asesina.-

_Ahnm... Pues veras mocoso, quiero a Sebas-chan para mi diversión, ya que pronto seré la "Sra." T. Spears. _- Decía con alegría y malicia mostrando sus afiliados dientes, ambos lo veían al pelirojo perplejos, pues no le creían que se "casaría" con William, ya que siempre hacía bromas de mal gustó y mentia cada tanto, respecto a aquel shinigami estricto, pero está vez era verdad.-

_¡¿Pero que has dicho Grell?!... Yo no soy diversión de nadie... _-Miraba mal al shinigami.-... _Bueno... Sólo de Ciel... _- Decía entre dientes el de mirar carmesi.-

_¡A quién le dices mocoso... Maldito anciano!... Y lo siento, Sebastián es SÓLO MÍO, ¿Entendiste?, además no creo que encuentres forma de convencerme ni haya un precio por el. _- Con celos y malicia pronunciaba el menor.-

_Oh mocoso... Vamos... Yo se que lo que tengo en mente te gustara, además te lo pido de favor aún me debes lo de cierta ayuda que te preste hace años, no lo nieges... Y sí se lo ordenas no podrá negarse... _- Hablaba el pelirojo con maldad pura al acercarse al conde con una sonrisa perversa.-

_Tsk... Ni me recuerdes eso Grell... ¿Bueno que tienes en mente?._ -Refunfuñaba resignado el de ojos zafiro, mientras que una mirada rubi se desconcertaba.-

_¡Pero Joven Amo!... ¿Va a dejar que este shinigami lo convenza?. _-Decía afligido el demonio.-

_... Sebastián... Mi amor... Nos puedes dejar solos. _-Amorosamente le pidió el conde con una sonrisa mezcla de amor y maldad, este no resistio y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.-

_Cualquier cosa me hablas Ciel... _- Salía el mayor temiendo por el y por lo que hablaran.-

-Ya solos el conde y el shinigami hablaron y vaya que se entendieron muy bien... -

_Bueno mocoso, ese es el plan... Quiero mi despedida de soltero como ya te dije con Sebas-chan como atracción principal, se que es tuyo, pero también estarás presente, te gustara... Yo lo se... Ya te toca divertirte de ese modo. _- Hablaba el verde-amarela quién sonreia perversamente y seguía contándole, el conde término por aceptar con una sonrisa más que perversa.-

_Acepto... Pero no me vuelvas a llamar mocoso tengo 18... Pero bueno lo permito ya que será divertido... Te espero en una semana... _- Sonrrojado y con malicia pura pronunciaba el conde.-

_¡Gracias Conde Ciel Phantomhive!... _- Decía el shinigami que por primera ves le llamaba así.-

_Bueno... Bueno... Ya vete, Sebastián ya está por regresar con mi cena, ve e invita a quién quieras... _- Él shinigami salió rápidamente por la ventana, mientras el Conde sonreia con perversión, esto será divertido.-

- Momentos después Sebastián tocó la puerta y entró con la cena y el té para su amo... Este lo miraba de reojo notando aquella expresión perversa, esto no le gustaba nada...-

_Joven Amo... Su cena y su té... _- Servía Sebastián enfrente de su Conde, esperaba que le dijera algo.-

_Gracias... _-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del azulino, quién se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, mientras pensaba que decir y como hacer que su mayordomo hiciera "eso" para Grell, los invitados y sobretodo Él...-

_C..Ciel... -_ Decía suavemente la voz del demonio al ver como su amado ya había terminado de comer.-

_¿Sí Sebastián?... -_ Contestaba el Conde antes de tomar un sorvo de su té.-

_¿Que fue lo que te pidió ese molesto shinigami?..._ -Temía escuchar la respuesta, sabía que sería malo para él.-

_Ah~ eso... Bueno me pidió que le hicieras un "striptese" mientras bailas "pooldance"... _- Sonreia maquiavelicamente el Conde.-

_¡¿Pero que carajo?!... ¡absolutamente NO!... Me niego, jamás haré eso para esa peste peliroja... _-Gritaba sumamente furioso el mayor.-

-Ante está negativa que ya esperaba, el menor se levanto, camino hacia el demonio poniéndosele enfrente, lo tomo de la cintura y lo acomodó en el sillón y se puso sobre el con esa mirada que derretia y doblegaba a Sebastián.-

_...¿C..Ciel... Mi Amo...? _- Miraba confundido a su amante en ese arranque de seducción sobre el...-

_Mira Sebastián, podría ordenartelo pero quiero que aceptes esto como capricho mío... Te complacere de la forma que desees... Te cumplire cualquier cosa que te haya negado antes... De aquí a una semana que será la "fiesta" de Grell... _- Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del demonio que parecía convencerce casi de inmediato... Sin embargo no había aceptado... Así que Ciel le regaló un momento de pasión nunca antes visto por el demonio en todos estos años, después de esa fugaz entrega... sí que acepto, su "niño" sabía convencerlo.-

- Pasó la semana pactada, Sebastián dejaba todo arreglado bajo orden y conforme a las especificaciones de su amado, habitación especial para el "show", ropas, salón, comida, sirvientes fuera... Etc.-

_Amor... Todo listo... _- Suspiraba resignado Sebastián, entrando a la habitación de Ciel, quién lo sorprendió medio desnudo en la cama, a lo que el demonio quedó perplejo, esto sí no lo vio venir.-

_Perfecto... Ahora... ¿Puedes venir aquí?... Tenemos algo de tiempo... _-Decía en un susurro seductor el joven, a lo que Sebastián ni lo pensó dos veces al ver esa actitud tan provocatiba en su amo, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, besos y caricias por una hora... Al terminar el demonio suspiraba más que satisfecho después de esa entrega de pasión mutua, Ciel se levantaba para darle un sutil y dulce beso en los labios a su amado.-

_Bueno a es hora de vestirnos, Grell de seguro ya llego junto con sus invitados... Oh~ como voy a disfrutar esto... _- Decía con malicia el Conde mientras ambos se vestían, un suspiro fue todo lo que respondió el demonio y salieron a esperar a los invitados, pero por lo que se podía oír ya habían entrado por su cuenta... Ya es costumbre de Grell, bajaron a recibirlos...-

_Ya llegamos, estoy tan feliz, gracias Ciel, Sebas-chan... _-Gritoneaba feliz Grell.-

_Oh... Buenas noches Conde Phantomhive... Mayordomo-kun... Hehehe... -_saludaba Undertaker.-

_Buenas~... - Junto con un ademan amistoso saludaba Ronald Knox-_

_Buenas noches... Bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive. _- Decían humano y demonio al par.-

- Después de un rato que había llegado el trío de shinigamis, podíamos ver a los 5 pasando el rato amenamente, comían, tomaban, se reían de cada tontería que hacia Grell, mientras se subían las copas y el ambiente era propicio para la petición de Grell y del Conde... Ya entrado el ambiente Sebastián hizo pasar a todos a esa habitación especial... Dejando a su amado al final... No se iría a cambiar de ropas sin besar apasionadamente a la razón de su demoniaca vida.-

_Ciel... Te amo..._ -Fue lo que se oyó antes de que el mayor le diera un beso tan apasionado al joven que lo dejó alucinando y mareado, asi entró a la habitación y Undertaker río divertido al ver al conde.-

_¡Cállate Undertaker!... _-mientras tomaba asiento.-

_Hehehe... Vaya que le movieron el piso Conde... _- Decía divertido.-

_Bueno basta... ¿Donde está Sebas-chan? _-Gritoneaba Grell impaciente.-

_Tranquilo Grell-sempai, se fue a cambiar... _-Decía Ronald... Quién estaba ansioso también... Ya que el poseía su lado gay...-

-Y así sigo la platica un par de minutos más en aquella habitación preparada especialmente para está noche, y de pronto se oía una música sugerente a los sentidos... La iluminación cambiaba haciéndose excitante... Acto seguido el caminar perfecto de unos tacones se oía entrar a la habitación y vieron a ese demonio tan sensual ante sus ojos, los 4 pares de ojos, 3 verde-amarela y 1 azulino se quedaban impactados a la vista de ese ser del infierno... Vestía provocatibamente un vestido negro de maid corto y entallado, abierto por un lado con una camisa de seda blanca, medias largas negras con liguero a juego y unos sensuales tacones negros.-

_Sí me permiten cumplire el deseo de Grell y de mi Amo... _- Decía el demonio con tanta sensualidad en su voz... Que provocó suspiros... Sobre todo del pelirojo y del azulino.-

_S..Se..Se..Sebas-chan... -_ Apenas pronunciaba de la excitación el pelirojo.-

-Con esa vista tan sensual y provocatiba que proporcionaba el demonio comenzó a bailar lenta y sugerentemente... Un par de minutos después se despojaba del entallado vestido y se lo lanzó a su amado quién estaba extasiado viéndolo.-

_¿Me cuidas el vestido amor?~. _-Decía sensualmente el demonio quién acepto que esto era divertido y se propuso seguir seduciendo a los presentes... Tomo con una mano el tubo comenzó a bailar seductoramente una ves más... Lentamente se desiso de los tacones que terminaron en las piernas de Ronald...

_Guardalos un momento~. _- Susurro Sebastián al joven shinigami y ahora se acercaba a Grell lentamente tomandolo del menton lo acerco a el y se alejo dejándolo con un suspiro incompleto.-

_Hehehe~ mayordomo-kun... Dinero de la reina para usted~._ -Decía lentamente Undertaker quién ponía dinero en la ropa interior del demonio mientras estaba tomado del tubo, realmente se divertía.-

-El demonio sabía que ya era hora de terminar el espectáculo así que se acerco lentamente al pelirojo, se abrió la camisa ante el fastidioso shinigami mostrando su delicioso y bien formado torso,esto fue sentencia para Grell...-

_Oh... Oh... Oh... Sebas-chan... _-Decía mientras unos hilos de sangre corrían debajo de la nariz, se desangraba de la emoción, y el Conde aprovechó para tomar unas fotos, esto era demasiado para el pelirojo shinigami quién se desmayo, preocupando incluso a Sebastián.-

_¡Grell!..._ -Gritaban al unísono los presentes, momentos después despertó el shinigami quién agradeció la hospitalidad y que su deseo fue concedido, se despidieron amablemente tenían que descansar, en un par de horas habría una boda...-

Fin~

**Bueno espero les aya gustado es mi primer One-shot... Díganme que les pareció en un review gracias, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


End file.
